Angle of the Night
by Non Sound Rocks
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are at a battle of the bands and they meet the sterngest girl ... Yaoi folks my first so DONT KILL ME DX rated m for fucher violence and other ...stuff XD Mystery Horror and Angst people!


"Howdy all names Fell and I'll be the main for the story and I promises I wont be marry sue if I can help it." "I am Non Sound has not or will not ever own Naruto but her story's are hers so you steel she send her creaser-killing gnomes after you along with there Hitler muffins. Muhahah!

Face in the crowed

She had red hair and was sitting alone in a corner of the restaurant that was having a battle of the bands. She wore a simple long following green skirt with a back shirt that had a knife going threw a heart with bats flying around it. She had dark red hair and emerald green eyes. Tall and skinny she was any boys dream except her eyes would scare away any boy they were ice cold and steely. She seemed to be waiting for someone she had a base guitar sitting at her feet so Naruto assumed she was in the contest. Just then the man who hosted the contest said "And Next we have Fell and Death's Angles."

The girl got up and grabbed another case that Naruto had not seen. This one contained and acoustic guitar she put the other guitar back in its case and walked the stage. Just then a bright red headed boy walked in and blond and black headed boys soon followed suet. The red head was tall and thin as well but had a kind smile and eyes. The blond looked like a supermodel definitely gay the way he hung on the black headed boy who was just as handsome as the others. After they had gotten set up the girl who by now as far as Naruto had gathered was the one named Fell spoke into the microphone "How is everyone doing tonight?!" The crowd cheered but that did not seem to be loud enough for her "I SAID HOW IS EVERYONE DOING TONIGHT!?" Now the crowed really went wild yelling at the top of there lungs Sasuke who sat beside him grimaced. Naruto looked at him with concern but then she spoke again. "Hello everybody my Name is Fell but you can call me Grim the handsome redhead over there is Remmick," the redhead interrupted her "but you can call me Skeleton Jack." Grim laughed and said "and blonde over there is Eric but just call him Kyuubi and his boy friend and yes sorry girls they _are_ gay is Petter but you can call him Frost Jack Frost and now that the interdictions are over lets get this party started!" The lighting on the small sage changed to an eerie red and as the band took there places Grim was on the base and vocals, Skeleton Jack had the electric, Jack Frost had the drums and Kyuubi had the back up base. Then it began.

"_Santus, espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour  
Santus, espiritus, insanity is all around us  
(Santus, espiritus...)_

_In my darkest hours  
I could not foresee  
That the time could turn so fast to this degree  
Can't believe my eyes  
How can you be so blind  
Is the heart of stone nowhere but fear inside  
Time keeps on slipping away  
And we haven't learned  
So in the end they won't have free sky_

_Santus, espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour  
Santus, espiritus, insanity is all around us  
Santus, espiritus is this what we deserve  
Can we break free  
From chains of never-ending agony_

_Aren't they themselves to blame  
The misery, the pain  
That I will let go  
Allow to let it grow  
If we can't restrain  
The beast which dwells inside  
It will find its way somehow, somewhere in time_

_Will we remember all of the suffering  
Cause if we may heal the fear in vain_

_Santus, espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour  
Santus, espiritus, insanity is all around us  
Santus, espiritus is this what we deserve  
Can we break free  
From chains of never-ending agony_

_Santus, espiritus  
Santus, espiritus_

_Santus, espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour  
Santus, espiritus, insanity is all around us  
Santus, espiritus is this what we deserve  
Can we break free  
From chains of never-ending agony  
Santus, espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour  
Santus, espiritus, insanity is all around us  
Santus, espiritus is this what we deserve  
Can we break free  
From chains of never-ending agony"_

_Our Solemn Hour by Within Temptation_

_here it at _.com/watch?v=r7quqnV-TYs

As the song ended the crowed went wild and cheered for an encore they got ready for another song. "That one was pretty tame don't you guys think?" the crowed roared in return this was the most fun they had all night. " Who here is ready to Dance with the Devil?"

"_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead_

_Close your eyes, so many days go by  
Easy to find what's wrong  
Harder to find what's right_

_I believe in you  
I can show you that I can see right through  
All your empty lies, I won't stay long  
In this world so wrong_

_Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Trembling, crawling across my skin  
Feeling your cold, dead eyes  
Stealing the life of mine_

_I believe in you  
I can show you that I can see right through  
All your empty lies, I won't last long  
In this world so wrong_

_Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Hold on  
Hold on_

_Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Hold on  
Hold on"_

Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin

here it at .com/watch?v=1CjJWoVL_HE

The host came back and stage and yelled "Give it up for Death's Angles, the Crowed roared in return, and now it is my priv…" As the night continued no one it seemed was a good as Death's Angles and Naruto and Sasuke were no closer to completing there mission. Then at 12 midnight the winner was announced. "And the Winner is Death's Angles!" as the members of the band stepped up to receive there prizes Sasuke saw something odd about Grim (AKA Fell) her eyes were far away, thinking, thought-full. And after the prizes had been given and all the bands had said goodbye and the people began to leave. She was still there sitting at the same table as before when the restaurant closed at three Sasuke made Naruto Follow her behind him. As they followed her a cold front blew in and the wind picked up the wind tossed her hair around like a plaything. They followed her till she reached an old decrepit apartment building she walked of rickety old stairs and entered a supersizing cozy apartment room. She came back out a few moments later and looked right at the spot they were hiding in a long line of over grown bushes. "I managed to fix up the apartment next mine if you two want to stay there just don't make too much nose or I will kick you out."

She walked back into her apartment to take a shower Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other with bewilderment in there eyes. "Do- do you think she knew we were there the whole time?" asked Naruto. "I don't know its possible at least we finally have a place to stay." Naruto and Sasuke had been sleeping abandoned homes lately after all this was a long term mission and they would practaly be living in this city till there job was done. As they followed the same steps up that she had they saw her standing in the cold in P.J.'s and fuzzy blue slippers' her shirt was long sleeved red and black a bat on the center the pants were also red and black and had lots of little red bats on them. When they came upon her she was looking at the clouding night sky her emerald green eyes shown brightly in the full moonlight her long red hair was still damp so it only fluttered around her head as she lean agents the wall in-between her apartment and the one to her left. Her eyes drifted sideways towards them and recognition flickered in her eyes "Took you two love birds long enough what do you want me to do catch cold?" Sasuke recovered from there adjoined shock first "Love Birds?" she looked them both up and down and said "sorry I just assumed earlier when I saw you to kiss before the show." They both blushed "anyway I waited to let you in and tell you two something." They waited while she opened the apartment for them tossing them the key which Naruto coat. "she showed them around the place was fairly nice and was warm and cozy even had a fireplace. "Firewood's out back and by the way I make breakfast around 5:30 to 6:00 on weekdays and 8:00 to 10 on weekends I will wake you too up tomorrow them we will talk rent if you too want to stay for awhile."

End chapter one

Hi guys sorry I haven't updated in a while I kinda get bored with one story them move on to another tell me if there's any errors and how I can better myself as always with love

_I AM NON SOUND AND I ROCK!_


End file.
